Dear Diary
by BritneyBoo832
Summary: When CeCe gets a diary for her birthday, she wants to do something creative with it. Write her love life down with her two friends Rocky and Tinka as they pass it around. Rocky/Gunther Ty/Tinka Deuce/CeCe


**I'm so sorry that I haven't made a story in like ages. You might want to kill me now since we need some new stories up in here. Lmao. Anyways I hope you like this new series!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shake It Up or else I think they would all be dating by now. ;D **

**Okay I'mma shut up now.**

_CeCe's POV:_

I was in my funky room laying down listening to music and playing Temple Run on my phone

"Hey what's up?", my best friend, Rocky said in a perky voice through the receiver. She was always so happy; I don't know how it's possible every stinkin' day.

"Hey Rocky." I tried to sound as happy as I could, but as usual, Rocky can figure out my emotions even if I try to hide them away from her.

"CeCe, what's the matter?" Rocky said, in a concerning tone.

"Ohhh nothing" I said casually. I didn't want her to know exactly what was going on in my mind, even if she was my best friend.

"C'mon you can tell your best friend anything!"

"Alright"

"Now tell me!", She said. Right when I was about to spill everything, I got a text from Tinka.

_**Tinka: Hey Girl what's up. **_**-ItsSparkly**

"Hold on Rocky, Tinka texted moi" I said laughing a bit

"Okay, tell me later CeCe!" Rocky said in a concerning voice. And with that, she hung up. I immediately replied to Tinka's text. Ever since Tinka told Rocky that she had a crush on Ty, we got closer until we became friends. It seemed like a miracle, but Tinka was actually a really good listener and person to be around.

_**Me: Nothing much. How about you?**_

_**Tinka: Cool and just bored thinking about Ty. -ItsSparkly**_

_**Me: Of course Tinka, of course. :P **_

Now it was my turn to think of my crush. I thought of Deuce, oh how much I adored that kid. It's like Cupid shot his arrow in my butt. My phone buzzed when Tinka texted, and that took me out of Deuce Land.

_**Tinka: I know I would haha. Do you have any boys in mind? ;D -ItsSparkly**_

_**Me: Well, I'll be sure to tell you that special guy that's been on my mind every freaking day. **_

She didn't text back so I started to create a list of ideas of what I should do with my diary that my little brother, Flynn, gave me for my birthday. I used Google to help me decide what else I could do with a diary, instead of just writing what I did that day. After minutes of searching I gave up, and then I got the best idea ever.

_I should have Tinka, Rocky, and I write about our crushes!_ I thought to myself, feeling proud of what I came up with.

I raced to the red table I last placed my phone and called Rocky so fast that you couldn't even see the numbers I was dialing on my phone.

"Hey, you want to hear my freakin' awesome idea?" I said, very excited.

"Oh no, what is it this time? It better not be super dangerous!" Rocky said, in her usual concerning tone. I swear, sometimes she just needs to relax and let loose!

"It's not calm down, gosh girl not everything I do is bad! Anyways, so I was thinking Tinka, You, and I can use the diary Flynn gave me to write about our crushes. We'll pass the dairy to each person every Wednesday," I said smiling feeling like a genius. Of course, she couldn't see my smile.

"That's a great idea!" she said, excited to start my idea

"I know right, Oh and by the way my crush is Deuce." I said and then hung up. Yep, I left her hanging. Eh, she'll question me sooner or later.

I set my phone on my red table back again and then got up from my bed to go get my soon-to-be secretive book. I decided to tell Tinka tomorrow at school. I put on my pajamas with red roses on and right when I was about to go to sleep, I got a text from Deuce.

**Goodnight CeCe!** is what I saw on my iPhone screen. I smiled so big that my cheeks started to hurt. I put the phone down without replying and fell to sleep in peace, while grinning

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_ Went my hot pink alarm. I rubbed my eyes, stretched, and got ready to go to school. I turned on my Wavy Iron and picked out my fabulous outfit. I picked out a coral pink crop top with a green muscle shirt. I waved my hair put on my skinny jeans and white converse and got out the door. It was going to be an amazing day. I could just feel it.

I walked to school as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to deal with Rocky Questioning Time right now. As I pushed the door of John Hughes High School, a voice that I knew very well greeted me.

"Hi CeCe, Rocky told me about your idea it's brilliant! " Tinka said in her usual thick accent.

"Thanks Tinka, I thought it was brilliant myself, too!" I said while pushing my hair back.

"So who's going to take the dairy home first?" Tinka said.

"I didn't think of that yet?" I said. I knew I was forgetting something to the plan!

"Maybe you should write in it first. It is _your_ diary. After all, I bet you have exciting things to write about" she said smirking.

That night I got non-stop texts from Rocky asking me questions like **When did you start having a crush on him?** It was annoying but I still love her. Of course I answered all of them just to get over with it. I turned off my phone and got my colorful diary and my trusty lime green pen.

_Okay book. This is what you will have written in you forever unless it wears off. You will hold my deepest secrets as well as my best friends' deepest secrets. Wait, why am I talking to a book? _

I exhaled sharply and started writing for what will be the best Book of Secrets ever:

_Dear Diary,_

**Cliffhanger! We'll see what she has written in her diary in the second chapter! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review as well!**

**-BritneyBoo832**


End file.
